The legend of the Zombie King
by CwazyCwazyGurl
Summary: Legend tells of a Zombie King who will rise and destroy all of Minecraftia. No one knows when he will rise, or if he'll be defeated. But Rebel and Haydon have met him... CLIFF HANGER IN THE SUMMARY! Okay, rated M because of swearing and kick-butt fight scenes.


**SWAGGIE PINEAPPLES! Alrighty then, now I have your attention.**

**HAY!**

**Umm, FIRST STORY OF 2014!**

**Im starting school tomorrow I do believe whats going to happen is self explanatory.**

**ON WID DA STORY!**

I wake up on the cold stone floor and look over to my little brother Haydon. I move over to wake him up.

'Haydon, wake up we need to move now. The food's almost gone.' I whisper. He wakes up startled then he sees me. I know the foods almost because we ate most of it last night.

'Rebel, you scared me.' He whisper-yells. **(I'm sensing a pattern with the names…)** He blinks a few times trying to get used to the light coming through the move of the cave.

'I know. Come on, I need to find some cows or something. Let's leave this cave.' I say getting up. 'Put on your armour and get your bow.' Haydon has his bow while I have my diamond sword. It was my 9th birthday present. Yes I got weapons for my birthday. I fight my way into my leather armour. It's old and almost broken, another reason to find cows.

'Rebel, I'm almost out of arrows!' Haydon whines.

'Hey! Zombies might hear you!' I whisper. SHIT! I need to get some new arrows. 'Isn't there a stack in Bobo's chest?' I ask. Bobo is my pet donkey.

'I think so, let me check.' Haydon walks over to Bobo and opens the chest. 'Yeah there is, it's okay.'

'Great, I need to find some cows for food and my armour. While you need to kill chickens for feathers.' I say pointing to Haydon. 'Come on.' I walk outside of the cave, I look back to make sure that Haydon is leading Bobo out too. I tell him the rules. Don't be more than 30 blocks away from me and the minute trouble comes run to me. He nods and whips out his wood sword.

'Come here cows. I only want to kill yoooou!' I sing-song. A cow looks up. DIE BITCH! I run up to it and stab it twice before it dies. SCORE! It drops two raw beef and two leather pieces. After I pick it up, I look around for Haydon. He's squealing because he's teasing the chickens. I laugh before I move onto the next victim.

I'm killing cow after cow after cow until I hear a person clear his throat. I whip 'round and hold my sword at his throat.

'Woah calm down.' He says holding his hands in front of him. He has a fringe covering one eye and a headset his other eye is a reddish brown. 'What's your name?' I will name you Headset Guy. I notice that he's wearing a white V-neck and grey pants. I can't care less about the shoes.

I stare at him distrustfully. 'Ninja Mouse, but you can call me Mouse.'

'What's your actual name?' Every Minecraftian has two names; One that their parents gave them and one they call themselves. I call myself Ninja Mouse and Haydon calls himself NinjaAwesomeskillz

'I won't tell you.' I say coldly. I JUST MET YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD

'REBEL! THERE IS A DUDE IN A SPACE SUIT THAT KILLED MY CHICKEN!' I sigh. Haydon out of all the times you could do that….

He smirks. 'Rebel?'

'Shut up.' I snap. 'HAYDON DON'T COME HERE!' Haydon runs to me.

'HE KILLED MY CHICKEN!' He whines pointing to what I hope is a guy in a space suit.

'Haydon, don't tell me you _named_ the bloody thing!' I put away my sword because my arm is getting tired.

'I DIDN'T! I FOUND IT FIRST AND I WANTED TO KILL IT!'

'GO FIND A NOTHER ONE THEN!' Haydon looks at me and walks off. I grab his arm. 'Not now!' I hiss.

'Do you have a place to stay?' Space suit dude asks, I just stare at him coldly. Fuck you bitch. Haydon answers for me. At least I know he's a guy.

'No we don't. We just go everywhere.' Haydon says sheepishly.

'Well then, you can stay with us!' Space suit dude suggests. 'We can always use new recruits to the Army.' NO BITCH! I DON'T WANT TO COME WITH YOU! I poker face my thoughts.

'Army?' I ask to the others.

'Yeah, the Sky Army.' Headset Guy pipes up. I turn to Haydon.

'What do you think?' I ask with a gentle tone. He nods his head. I'll be cold to other people but to Haydon- I could never do that.

'WE SHOULD DEFINTETLY GO!' I sigh, I don't want to go.

'Ugh, fine. Get on Bobo.' He jumps on and I grab the reins, 'Show the way.'

We walk in silence for a few minutes.

'So, Headset Guy, where is this "Army"?'

'Headset Guy?' Asks Space suit dude. 'His name is Deadlox.'

'Okay that's great but I want to know where the "Army" is. I'm going to try again, _Deadlox_ where is this "Army"?' I ask a little frustrated. I'm not that good with people.

'Well Rebel-' Deadlox starts.

'Mouse, you can only call me Mouse.' I say firmly.

'Hmm. Mouse, the Army isn't that far away. 'He says.

'Sureeee.' I say. My eyesight is really good so I can just see the peak of a tower in the distance. 'What's your name?' I ask Space suit dude.

'Huh? Oh my name is TrueMu.'

'That's a weird name.' I mutter trudging along.

'Mouse?' He states. I can't see his expression under his helmet but I think he's smiling. More silence as we walk along.

'OH MY NOTCH!' Haydon squeals 'IS THAT THE BASE?!' I notice that we've arrived near some small-ish gates. What's behind those gates though is HUGE!

'That is not a base. That's a fucking fort.' I say. TrueMu and Deadlox laugh. They speed up and signal for me to keep up.

'DEADLOX!' A voice shouts. I look around for the voice. I see a guy in a suit, sunglasses and a necklace?

'SKY!' Deadlox shouts and runs to him. Sky notices Haydon and I.

'Who's the chick in the orange jacket?'

'Do you want me to kill you?' I ask. Sky briskly shakes his head. 'Then don't call me chick. Name's Mouse by the way. And that's Ninja.' I say signalling to Haydon.

'HAY!' Haydon says. I facepalm. For Notch' sake….

'HAY!' Sky smiles. 'What's your name?'

'Ha-' I glare at him. 'NinjaAwesomeskillz' He corrects himself. 'But you can call me Ninja.'

'So Ninja and Mouse.' I smile and nod. 'Deadlox and I will show them around. TrueMu I think Banjan is looking for you.' Sky goes all business. TrueMu nods and walks off. 'Seriously though, who are they?'

'Just some people I found when True and I were looking for the squid base.' Squid base? 'Besides, new recruits are always welcome.' Sky nods. I'm just standing here awkwardly with Haydon on my donkey.

'Deadlox, show them around. If there aren't any rooms left they could bunk with the generals or us.' Deadlox nods.

'Lez go then.'

'WHAT ABOUT BOBO!?' Haydon ask shouts. I quickly hush him. Sky looks perplexed.

'Bobo is my donkey.' I quickly explain.

'SHE TALKS!' Sky shouts.

'I just talked to you a couple of seconds ago.' I point out glaring at him. I don't like you.

'Well, Bobo can go with the other donkeys…' I nod and pick Haydon up and drop him on the ground. Sky signals for a recruit and a boy with jeans and a white top takes Bobo away.

'WAIT! Let me take our shit out.' I just take out the food, I can't be stuffed about anything else. It's just leather, feathers and some flint. I follow Deadlox and Haydon around the complex.

'So this is the farms. And these are the Minecraftians who go mining,' Deadlox gestures to the places and Minecraftians as he explains them. 'Also there are the sleeping quarters. I'm just going to check if there're any rooms left, we just got some new recruit's that we rescued from the squids.' Haydon and I nod. Honestly I don't give a shit. Deadlox runs off.

'Haydon, why did you want to come here?' I ask after waiting a couple of seconds. Haydon looks surprised.

'Because I'm tired of running from him.' Haydon shivers. 'I'm tired of being hungry. I'm tired of being tired! I want to be like other Minecraftians my age!'

'Well, I want all those things too. But remember the last time we did something like this?! They backstabbed us, almost killed us and the Zombie King killed them!' Haydon flinches at the last part. 'What will happen to the other recruits?' It'll suck dick to have maybe seven million dead.

'Shut up Rebel, Deadlox is coming.' I look where Haydon is looking and sure enough Deadlox is running our way.

'Okay so there aren't any rooms. Like Sky said; You're gunna bunk with us.' Deadlox looks almost happy.

'Is that so?' I say sceptical. Why is he happy? Deadlox starts walking and we follow his lead.

'Yeah, it is. I think Ninja can stay with Bajan and the Bacca.' OH HELL TO THE NO!

'And who is Bajan and "Bacca"?' I ask not willing to let Haydon stay with people I don't know.

'Bajan is our combat trainer and the Bacca aka Jerome is also our combat trainer.' Deadlox quickly explains.

'PLEASE REBEL! PLEASE!' Haydon is on his knees begging.

'Oh for Notchs sake.' I pretty much sigh the words. 'Ugh, fine.' His face lights up.

'THANKS! THANKS! THANKS!' I roll my eyes. Whatever. Haydon jumps up and we continue walking.

'And who will I be staying with?' I ask Deadlox who has an amused expression on his face.

'What? Oh, you'll be staying with me and Sky.' NO FUCKING WAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Haydon leans my way and whispers.

'You should do that Rebel, you need a boyfriend.'

I look at him alarmed. 'You are a fucking FOURTEEN year old!' I hiss, emphasizing FOURTEEN. 'You don't know shit about this.'

'Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. No swearing.'

'Whatever.' I turn to Deadlox. 'I'm not sure, I think I'll just sleep under the stars.' His face falls and I feel a little pity for him. 'Actually scratch that. I guess I'll stay in your room.'

'We have now reached the cafeteria. Ssundee is cooking today so I don't recommend eating.'

Haydon pipes up. 'Let's eat!' Deadlox looks at him. Someone isn't amused….

'Ignore him. He's an idiot.'

'AND PROUD.' Haydon adds.

'Which is sad.'

'Okay then… The training centre is right across of the cafeteria- Oh look! Jerome is coming here!' A furry animal in a suit. THESE PEOPLE ARE WERID! TAKE ME HOME!**(I love One Direction:D)** With 'Jerome' is a boy in a checked top and blue jeans. He has something of a buzz cut.

'WHY HELLO DEADLOX!'

'Hai, this is your new roommate!' Deadlox points to Haydon. 'His name is Ninja.' I move protectively in front of him. The boy nods to me.

'Who's the girl?'

'My sister; Mouse. Just so you know- She has no problem with killing you.' Haydon says. I leave my face blank before putting on a forced smile. Jerome laughs.

'Something tells me that we are going to have fun!' He directs that to Haydon. I move out of the way.

'Hay. What's your name?' My tone is cold. I am not going to let my brother stay with these people.

'Bajan, but you can call me Mitch.' I nod. 'So new recruits?'

'Yeah, found them looking while looking for the squid base.' Deadlox explains. 'Anyway I need to show the hospital.' He gestures to the right of the cafeteria before turning to us. 'So this is the hospital, we go here if we're sick.'

'No shit.' I say. Haydon just glares at me. 'Carry on.'

'Okay then-' Deadlox is cut off by me squealing and I run to one person who had just exited the hospital. I engulf him in a mega hug.

'SETO DEAR NOTCH! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I thought he got you.' I add in a whisper. Seto returns the hug.

'Rebel, oh my Notch you lived.'

'No your talking to a ghost. Holy shit. I legitmently thought you died.' I start to cry. FUCK! Seto hugs me tighter.

'I thought you died too.' Seto whispers.

'HAAAAAY-A!' Haydon screams. Scaring Seto and me. Which is rare. Scaring me that is, Seto is soft.

'HAYDON!' Seto lets me go and gives him a noogie. I laugh and try to wipe away the tears. Deadlox comes with his shoulders stiff.

**°))))) Fishy fishy isda! °)))))**

'I see you've met Seto already.' Deadlox says bitterly. Whats with him?

'Met? Seto and I lived in the same village when we were younger. We were- are- best friends.' I explain. 'I thought he died when Seto helped Haydon and I escape the village.' Deadloxs stormy expression turns into a quizzical one.

'Escape?' I stop wiping away the tears and cry silently. My face turns cold.

'You don't want to know.' I whisper.

'Uhhh, it's a long story.' Seto covers. Haydon tackles him and they start to wrestle. I pull Seto away.

'Haydon! Don't hurt Seto.' I say. Seto stops and looks at me hurt.

'REBEL! That's so mean!' He stands up and brushes himself off.

'So?' I say nonchalantly.

'Bitch.' Seto mutters.

'OH HELL NAH!' I shout and tackle him to the ground. I jump up and dust myself off.

'Good to know you haven't changed.'

'Not at all.' I lie. I've changed in ways you can't imagine…..**(DON'T TAKE THAT DIFFERENTLY!)**

Deadlox clears his throat. I forgot he was here. 'Well. I'm just going to show them to their rooms. By the way- Seto is our resident sorcerer. If you have a problem go to him.'

'Sure.' I say. 'Come on Haydon.' Deadlox waits for me then walks with Haydon trailing behind.

***TIME SKIP!***

Haydon just skipped into his room like he'd been there his whole life. UGH ITS SOO MESSY! Deadlox takes my hand and I tense up before relaxing slowly. I still don't trust him. I'm lead to a room a few blocks away. I look into the room, hmmm two beds, I can deal with that.

'I'm sleeping on the floor.' I say before Deadlox says anything.

'No.' He refuses just like that.

'Bitch, please. I'm going to sleep on the floor because I don't work here and you most likely do. Tough shit mate. I. Am. Sleeping. On. The. Floor.' I say firmly. I'm going to win this fight bitch! Deadlox sighs.

'Fine. You win Mouse.' I do a mini fist pump. 'But only this battle.' Whatever. I steal a blanket off a bed and curl into a ball. I slowly drift off into sleep.

**HAY! I know that Seto isn't apart of Team Crafted anymore… WHICH SUCKS! But I love him so he's still gonna be in the story. ALSO! I now know that Deadlox/Ty is actually the starter of it all, I may or may not be adding that….**

**ALSO! I am trying something new.**

**FOUR REVIEWS/COMMNENTS AND THEN I SHALL UPDATE! They can't be by the same person!**

**Question of the Chapter; Who is your favourite Minecrafter?**

**PINEAPPLE TARTS ARE NICE**

**I LOVE LITTLE MIX AND ONE DIRECTION!**

**BEH MEH CWAZIES!**


End file.
